Just Give Me One More Minute
by Silver Blossom
Summary: Sakura is a soft girl, her father and mother's death give her pain, making her fall. Syaoran is a boy who likes to play, he likes to bet, and his bet is Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

Just Give Me One More Minute

_By Hikari**s** and Karen.

* * *

_

_Italic means thought._

_A minute can change everything…_

_**- Karen**_

**_

* * *

_**

A breathtakingly beautiful girl named Kinomoto Sakura was running to her highschool, her knee-length skirt whipping her lang, creamy legs. The main reason was:

She was_ very_ late for her homeroom.

"Sakura-chan!" a beautiful and soft voice rang out. Sakura's eyes widened surprise as she halted. A girl with pretty purplish-grey curls and matching amethyst eyes walked to her with a tinge of politeness.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted back softly with her melodic voice, gorgeous shade of silky, wavy auburn hair flew as the breeze passed by.

"You are getting beautiful." Tomoyo said, admiring Sakura's soft, creamy and pale white skin after separated a long time "Like Nadeshiko-san, Sakura-chan!"

"My mother is wayyyyy beautiful than me." Sakura said politely, stunningly rare emerald eyes twinkled in delight at the comment. Tomoyo smiled her graceful smile of hers.

"Iie, Sakura-chan! You are getting beautiful." Tomoyo praised truthfully "Nadeshiko-san will happy because Sakura-chan is beautiful as her!"

"Tomoyo-chan, thanks." Sakura said, smiling cheerfully. Tomoyo's lips tugged to a small, graceful smile.

"I am glad." Tomoyo whispered as Sakura blinked innocently at her. Oh, right…

"Tomoyo-chan, what you learn in France?" Sakura asked, bursting in excitement. Tomoyo's lips curled to a half smile.

"You can't believe it. I meet a polite and handsome gentleman." Tomoyo said softly, polite as ever, but her amethyst eyes shown another thing… Could it be… love?

"That is good for you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied. Her beautifully painted pinkish, luscious lips curved to a smile. Tomoyo looked at her, suddenly felt a wave of sadness. Sakura tensed, turning her head to the cherry blossom tree.Silence was wavingat the tensed air.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo began softly, putting a comforting hand at her shoulders, as Sakura started to sob, her perfect figure shaking.

"Your father just joins with your mother." Tomoyo assured her "They will happy… Sakura-chan."

"Why they have to be selfish?" Sakura cried, sobbing harder. Tomoyo was very aware of this situation. She didn't notice the school bell rang 30 minutes ago.

"A smile suited your face best, Sakura-san." Kai Mizuki, a friend of hers appeared suddenly, mimicking a very girlish tune.

"Kai-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, her tears dried. A grin started to spread on his face as he took a silent glance at Tomoyo.

"Where did you learn that?" Tomoyo asked, her soft voice shaking with rage and laughter. A firm frown line appearedon Tomoyo's flawless face, but it held gentleness.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-san, see this!" Kai said devilishly. Tomoyo was looking uncomfortable…

A camcorder was held out and Tomoyo immediately recognized as hers. A situation of a romantic night was shown. Tomoyo was wearing a shining violet coloured dress, basked by the moon light. Beside her was a handsome young man with sparkling mysterious sapphire eyes and navy blue hair, a smile touched his lips. The young man was saying to Tomoyo with politeness "A smile suited your beautiful face best, Daidouji-san. Can I have the pleasure to call you Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo was blushing when his lips made contact with her pale skin. Blushing madly, Tomoyo still didn't forget her manners "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Call me Eriol, Tomoyo-san." Eriol Hiiragizawa said, politely.

"Kai-kun, where did you get that? It was…" Sakura trailed off when she saw her best friend's face: Rage mix with embarrassment. She quickly said "… didn't right to do it."

"But how could Tomoyo-san taped anyone she wanted to?" Kai whined. Sakura sweat dropped. This young man was very childish.

"I am a special case." Tomoyo said, after recovering from her shock. Although she was still furious about what Kai had done, she forgave him. She was kind-hearted.

"Hey, where is that Eriol-kun?" Kai asked. A grin present on his handsome face. Blushing madly, Tomoyo managed to say warmly "Kai-san… Please." Just Tomoyo could be so polite at Kai. Everybody except Fujitaka, Sakura, Yamazaki, Rika, Terada and Tomoyo will lose their temper at this Kai. If Kai tricked Sakura, Sakura would give him a "Hoe! Kai-kun!" If was Kai's target was Fujitaka, Fujitaka will warmly said "Don't repeated it, okay? Mizuki-kun?" If that was Yamazaki, Yamazaki will… "That's cool!" If that was Rika, Rika will brush it off. If that was Terada, Terada will give him a heart-warming smile and brushed it off.

"Okay, okay." Kai said, pursing his lips. Passengers walked by sweat dropped at his behavior.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, Kai-kun, we are sssooo late!" Sakura warned them with her sweet, soft tone. Kai shrugged.

"A day of holiday won't kill us." Kai said, grinning as he kicked a stone beside the road.

"Kai-kun, you have to go to school! You're good at everything. You are wasting it." Sakura said with a sigh, a frown detected at her flawless face.

"I don't mind it if I had a great friend like you all." Kai said suggestively. Sakura laughed out loud, clutching her flat stomach gently.

"Kai-kun, you should stop doing it." Tomoyo said with a polite smile, titling her chin above his level "Your girlfriend will mad, Kai-kun."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Tomoyo-san." Kai snarled, sending a cheerful look to them.

"You got to find your soul mate, Kai-kun." Tomoyo said, polite as ever.

"Yeah, yeah." Kai mumbled, waving his hands carelessly at the air, seemed very grumpy.

"No offence." Tomoyo reassured him, her legs started to move in a steady rhyme.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kai called after her. Tomoyo whirled, her glossy hair whipping her pale face.

"We should go to school now, Kai-kun." Tomoyo answered her friend, taking Sakura's hands. Sakura smiled brightly at him, signaling him to follow them to school.

"Okay." Kai muttered, stalking behind them. Tomoyo walked gracefully to school with Sakura beside her. Soon, they passed the cherry blossom street. Their school, Seijuu High was in view. Sakura was slackened, her eyes widening. Many students were eating and chatting happily in the cafeteria…

"Its now lunch time!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, her form trembling slightly. Tomoyo put a hand at her shoulders, a concern look on her face.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Tomoyo assured her shocked friend "We are late, too."

"Yeah… It's okay." Kai mentioned, putting his hands inside his pocket.

"It's the start of a new year and I already late for school." Sakura moaned, burying her head inside her dainty hands.

"Let's go to class or Terada sensei will mad." Tomoyo said as Kai raised an eyebrow suspiciously, seems a bit of curious.

"That's a way to make that smiling old man mad? I should try it!" Kai exclaimed but silenced when Rika glared at him. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"Ahhh, Rika-chan! I… we… ummm…" Sakura shuttered, rubbing her skirt furiously.

"Terada sensei wants to meet you, all." Rika said, putting a warm smile on her pretty face. _It was devilish…_Kai gulped at her face and shivered marginally.

"Thanks, Rika-chan." Sakura smiled warmly, her eyes was a bit red and puffy. Rika smiled at her "Now, you can go… Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura nodded firmly before running off, her wispy bangs flowing. Kai groaned in reply and went after her. However, Tomoyo bowed at Rika, smiling alluringly, and run after Sakura. Rika smiled. _Tomoyo is really polite… Sakura is a bit sad… I wonder why?_

"Excuse me, Terada sensei!" Sakura cried, waving her hands at the air. The tall man turned to her, smiling.

"You are really late for your class, Kinomoto-san." Terada said, his face was very gentle and kind.

"Sorry…" Sakura said, bowing her head.

"It's okay." Terada stated warmly, smiling at his student.

The bell started to ring, signaling the pupils to go into the class. Terada smiled at the girl "Guess we have to meet at class, ne?"

Nodding, Sakura whispered "Yes."

"Let's go." Terada said as Sakura bowed at him in respect.

"I am really sorry." Sakura repeated and rushed to her class in a speed.

"Let's say this year will be interesting." Terada watched her retreating form and sighed, a warm look plastered on his face. Tomoyo looked at her teacher as the teacher smiled "Daidouji-san, Mizuki-kun, I have to talk with both of you."

* * *

"… Hello?" She squeaked when she slit open the door of her classroom. A bunch of young ladies and young men was chatting happily behind her seat. Some girls was sitting on her table or chairs, looking very interested. 

"I am sorry…" Sakura murmured, making ways to her table. Those girls who were blocking her path turned to her in anger.

"Chiharu-chan, what is happening?" Sakura asked her friend who was sitting near her desk.

"Isn't now the class had start?" Sakura asked again. Chiharu chuckled "Sakura-chan, the bell is broken. We have 10 minutes more to start the class."

"Oh… Yeah! What happened?" Sakura repeated, swaying her bag to her desk.

"Some really handsome guys and beautiful girls came this year." Chiharu answered, looking very unhappy.

"Why are you so late, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked, nearing Sakura. Sakura smiled marginally, making her jaded emerald eyes shined beautifully. Neither she nor her friends noticed that a young man with breathtakingly handsome face and gorgeous shade of captivating ember eyes was looking at her.

"Come on, Eriol, continue on your story!" a girl with fiery, kind ruby eyes chided, tossing her long raven hair in process. Eriol Hiiragizawa stared at his cousin, smiling as the ember eyes young man glared at him with a hard glare, hissing "Don't stare at me like that Hiiragizawa."

"You are staring, too." Eriol said, sapphire eyes glistering. Syaoran Li gritted his teeth, smashing his fist in the midair. Some girls squealed, saying "Hiiragizawa is sooo COOL!" "Li is sooo HOT!" "That is awesome!"

"Hey, that is Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Sakura cried out loud suddenly, as all the students in the class stared at her. Sakura blushed in a beautiful shade of light pink.

"You know me? Oh… Yes… Kinomoto-san." Eriol smiled handsomely, making all the girls swooned.

"You know me?" This time, Sakura was the one who surprised. Syaoran gritted his teeth in rage, feeling a hard feeling of backstabbed. He shook his head in confusion, attempted to dismiss the thought.

"I know you from Tomoyo-san… Here she is." Tomoyo Daidouji walked in with a tired Kai Mizuki.

"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo greeted formally. Kai shot his eyes open and looked at Eriol and Syaoran lazily.

"Kai, Kai Mizuki." Kai said, smiling lazily to Eriol.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol introduced himself. Sakura waved cheerfully to Kai.

_I have the feeling I will hate my cousin and that Mizuki. _Syaoran glared at Kai, who was unfazed by his 'attacks'...

**_What an interesting year._**

* * *

**Please review!** _**And, please, don't flame me**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

First Kiss!

Sakura idly watched the cherry blossom dancing around her, her beautiful emerald eyes was full with sadness, brought out her eye colour more. The petals swirled gleefully, teasing certain boy with breathtakingly handsome ember eyes with Sakura's angelic appearance. Li Syaoran twitched his head, his messy hair flowing with the cherry blossom petals.

"Sakura-chan, let us go home now." a beautiful voice rang out. Sakura smiled slightly hearing her best friend's voice. Tomoyo just walked out suddenly from a darkened corner, smiling alluringly at Sakura.

"Ok, Tomoyo-chan. But, wait for a minute." Sakura replied with the melodic voice of hers, holding her creamy palm out. A pink coloured Sakura petal rested on her palm as Sakura closed her palm, smiled at the shady cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo smiled knowingly at Sakura _and_ Syaoran. The messy-haired boy flushed, being caught by the amethyst-eyes girl.

"Today sure is tiring, ne?" Tomoyo said politely, but a fainted amusement played in her amethyst eyes. Sakura reddened. Syaoran, who was hiding on the cherry blossom tree also nearly, fell from the branch.

"You don't have to remind me." Sakura said quietly, blushed a wonderfully painted shade of pink. Syaoran's heart was totally agreeing with Sakura, his face was red as a ripe tomato.

_**Flash back.**_

"Everybody, get back to your seats." Terada slit the door opened with a small 'thud'. His students sat down immediately, obeying their teacher. Sakura shifted with uncomfortable, fearing Terada's punishment.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Kai Mizuki." Terada called out, his face was stern, but held gentleness "Three of you, late." Sakura covered her watery eyes with her long, silky bangs, facing the hard wooden desk, feeling very low. Kai just glanced at Terada, unfazed. Tomoyo smiled the polite smile of hers, looking plain as nothing has happened.

"Li Syaoran, Li Meiling, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Terada called again. Everybody looked surprised; you could see shock written on Meiling's face. Eriol smiled plainly, his handsome features making the girls inside the class drooled. Syaoran's training made his expression emotionless.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Mizuki-kun," Terada said, smiling warmly at them "These are the new students."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked around with curiosity, because she just seeing two persons: Eriol Hiiragizawa who was smiling mysteriously, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth. Li Meiling, which glaring fiercely at Terada with those fiery ruby eyes, rubbing her hands looking as she wanted to kill Terada right on this spot.

"Behind you." Tomoyo mouthed politely to Sakura, her eyes twinkling in unknown delight. Syaoran was leaning in front to get a better view of Sakura's angelic face when Sakura whipped her head fiercely…

_and…_

accidentally brushed her luscious, sweet pink lips against Syaoran's firm ones.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

That was the most humiliating sight for them. Tomoyo taped every moment of that with her faithful camcorder, beamed joyously at everyone whose were shocked and angered. Kai just shrugged as it was nothing matter. Small amount of Syaoran's fan girls was very angry and planed to tutor her, personally. Many girls didn't show their jealousy because Sakura was very kind and sweet to them, typical Sakura.

Syaoran was teased by every young man in the school, saying how lucky he was. Secretly, Syaoran also thought that he was, indeed VERY lucky. He still could felt those sweet, warm petals of lips caress his lips gently; the warmth was jangling on his nerves, wanting more.

"You lose your first kiss to that j." Kai leapt out from a shadowy tree gracefully, startled Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran narrowed his gorgeous ember eyes at mysterious young man, feeling a tinge of surprised and jealousy. _That Mizuki… I can't even feel his presence… Who is him? _And then, a new surprise dawn upon him _That is her first kiss? _

"Kai-kun, I am fine." Sakura reassured Kai and herself, feeling really sad and low now "I have to go, goodbye."

Tomoyo expected Sakura to go home with her as usual. But, Sakura rushed home with incredible speed instead. A surprised Tomoyo and an innocent-looking Kai stared at her fading figure, a lonely cherry blossom petals flew towards Syaoran, who was curious and surprised. You could have Tomoyo knocked down with a feather.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Kai was the first to break the silence. Tomoyo shook her head gently, resting her forehead on her palm.

"No, Kai-kun." She sighed. Large, beautiful amethyst eyes shown fear and sadness for her best friend. Syaoran sat on the branch, stared at the road with a pale and moody face, his mind wondered off to certain beauty with fascinating emerald eyes.


End file.
